


Love Like This

by LittleSparrow69



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Concussions, Established Relationship, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Matchmaking, M/M, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: “He’s broken, Jack,” Murdoc continued before Jack could figure out what he was trying to say.  “Fix him.  I’ll be back to play when our boy is firing on all cylinders again.”





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about 1200 words. Then details were needed, and back story and hope for the future. 
> 
> Murdoc here is the PG-13 show version. Not the darker version I still plan on writing.

Jack watched as Mac slept soundly on the sofa. The concern that he held at bay when Mac was awake and aware was allowed free reign as he contemplated the impact on their lives if his partner’s condition was permanent. They couldn’t do what they do now and there was no way in hell that Jack would continue without the young man. The Phoenix docs were optimistic that Mac’s hearing loss and scattered memories were only temporary, but there was no way to be sure. Only time would tell. 

Murdoc and his damn games. The sociopath had orchestrated the events leading to the blast that had nearly taken them all out. Mac had gotten everyone out before seeing to his own escape but the timing had been off. Jack didn’t know it at the time but the kid had gotten caught in the shock wave and tossed like a ragdoll into the side of a building. When the dust had settled MacGyver had been nowhere to be found. 

Jack had spent the next twelve hours out of his mind with worry with the rest of the team in the War room as they tried to trace Mac’s location. When his phone had buzzed in the middle of yet another dead end he answered it distractedly, unfamiliar with the number that showed on his caller id. 

“Why Agent Dalton,” a familiar voice drawled. “You sound worried. Whatever could be wrong?” 

Murdoc. Jack stilled so abruptly that the rest of the team turned to him worriedly. Suddenly everything made sense. Matty was already motioning to Riley to tap the conversation and bring it up so the room could hear. 

Jack only had one question, his voice so low and menacing that the chill it sent up Bozer’s spine went unnoticed. “Where is he you sonovabitch?!”

“Now, now, Jack,” Murdoc mocked. “Our boy wonder is safe and sound for the moment I can assure you.” 

_Our boy._ Jack gripped the phone so hard it’s a wonder it didn’t crack. He didn’t have time for games to go play into Murdoc’s twisted obsession. Jack had one focus only. 

“Where is he?” jack repeated. 

“Anyone ever tell you, you have a one track mind, Dalton?” Murdoc sounded bored on the other end of the line. "MacGyver this, MacGyver that…Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac…and you call me obsessed? Someone may want to spend some time looking into a mirror.” 

“What do you want Murdoc,” Jack ignored the baiting. “You want something or you wouldn’t have called.” 

Murdoc sighed as if disappointed that Jack wasn’t willing to play along. “Think you know me so well do you? I wouldn’t count on it.” 

“See normally I would agree,” Jack responded. “You’re an unpredictable bastard on a good day, but your obsession with Mac…it’s getting downright cliché. It’s only a matter of time before you mess up…and when you do, I’m going to be right there to shove your ass in a dark hole so deep you’ll never see the light of day again.” 

Murdoc had the audacity to chuckle at him. “You can certainly try. I mean you’re not nearly as gifted as our boy but its fun to watch you spin your wheels while the big guns play.” 

“Get to the point!” Jack snapped. His patience on a hair trigger at this point. “What do you want?” 

Matty rolled her hands at him. _Keep him talking._

Jack knew Riley was tracing the call but he also knew Murdoc would be aware of that as well. They’d never once been able to triangulate his position so it was a complete and utter shock when Riley’s laptop beeped and she whispered, “Got it.” 

Jacks relief was so palpable it was nearly a physical presence in the room. 

“Well by now,” Murdoc continued with no sense of concern, “you’ve likely tracked my location. It certainly took you long enough. I dare say that pretty little hacker of yours may need an upgrade on her equipment. It would’ve taken me half the time to find…me.” 

Matty was on her phone in an instant at the other side of the room issuing orders. Jack felt his skin prickle at the idea Murdoc had allowed himself to be tracked. Something didn’t set well. Something was wrong. 

“What’s going on Murdoc?” Jack asked outright, allowing none of the desperation he was feeling to creep into his tone. “Why are you doing this?” 

The silence that followed that question put everyone in the room on edge. 

“Because the game is far from over,” Murdoc informed them. “When MacGyver is back on his feet and a worthy opponent once again…we shall continue our cat and mouse dance and follow it through to its logical conclusion.” 

“What does that mean?” Jack demanded. 

“It means he’s no fun like this,” Murdoc all but pouted. “It’s like taking candy from a baby. It’s too easy.” 

Jack blinked at that, trying to decipher what the lunatic could possibly mean. 

“He’s broken, Jack,” Murdoc continued before he could figure it out. “Fix him. I’ll be back to play when our boy is firing on all cylinders again.” 

Click. 

Jack’s dread weighed heavily on him as the team moved to Murdoc’s last known location…and presumably Mac’s. They found Mac all but gift wrapped - safe and sound in the corner of an abandoned warehouse. The kid was cuffed and blindfolded in the middle of the room, facing away from them, but looked relatively unharmed otherwise. Mac was fidgeting with the cuffs behind his back in an attempt to free himself but otherwise did not react to their rather loud entrance. Jack held a hand up to halt the others as he approached his partner. 

“Mac?” Jack called. “How you doing there, bud? Everything okay?” 

Nothing. Jack continued to approach and angled around in front of his partner and crouched down in front of him. Mac stilled as if suddenly aware of his presence. 

“Mac?” Jack tried again. 

When there was no response yet again Jack reached out and settled a hand on the young man’s shoulder. He was unprepared for the resulting flinch and struggle to get away from him. 

“Mac! Hey, hey, hey…” Jack attempted to soothe as Mac shifted awkwardly away from him. In attempt to prevent the kid from injuring himself any further Jack reached for the blindfold and pulled it free. 

The panic on the kid’s face was heartbreaking. Jack went to one knee, hands raised and out to the side to appear as non-threatening as possible. Jack was all but oblivious of his transformation from grizzly bear to teddy bear in the face of Mac’s obvious distress as _everything_ about him gentled in an effort to make Mac feel safe. 

“It’s me,” Jack ducked his head to catch Mac’s gaze. “You with me, bud?” 

Mac froze eyes wide as he studied Jack warily for a long moment. Too long. Like he wasn’t quite sure who he was. Jack reached for him out of instinct and was horrified when Mac flinched away from him.

“Okay, okay, easy does it,” Jack continued calmly. Mac looked a little shell-shocked from the blast, pupils slightly uneven, so a likely concussion, but otherwise physically unharmed from what Jack could tell. 

Bozer and Riley, along with the medics, waited patiently for Jack’s cue to enter the scene. Jack was still in the process of assessing Mac’s condition when one of the EMT’s leaned against a metal barrel off to the side. Apparently it was empty because the man’s weight was enough to send it toppling off the similar barrel that it was perched on. The resulting clatter was obscenely loud and obnoxious and caused everyone to startle. Everyone but Mac…who eyed Jack curiously when the man had jumped. 

Jack tipped his head curiously as he studied his partner, not liking the conclusion that was forming in his head one bit. 

“Hey Boze,” Jack called as Mac’s gaze dropped to his mouth as he spoke. “Try to get Mac’s attention for me would you?” 

Bozer was quick to comply even as he looked confused by the request. “Yo, Mac! You alright buddy? Everything okay over there?” A pause to allow for a response that did not come and Bozer gave a much louder shout. “MAC!”

Jack kept his eyes trained on MacGyver as Bozer and Riley shared a concerned glance. 

“What’s going on Jack?” Riley asked. 

“Pretty sure we’re dealing with a head injury and some hearing loss,” Jack responded. “He doesn’t recognize me.” 

The shock on their faces mirrored how Jack was feeling inside but he let none of it show. Getting Mac to trust him and submit to medical treatment was his first priority. Between the two of them they spoke about eight different languages and both were well versed in sign language. 

“You’re safe,” Jack signed and spoke at the same time. “We’re here to help. I need to take a look at you and then we’ll get the cuffs off, okay?” 

The relief and understanding on Mac’s face was like a balm to Jack’s soul. He released the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. A part of him had worried that Mac’s head was so scrambled at the moment that he wouldn’t remember ASL. At Mac’s slight nod Jack reached with both hands to cradle the kid’s skull and feel for any injuries. He found a sizeable lump at the back of Mac’s head and probed it gently. Mac hissed and instinctively pulled away just enough to get away from Jack’s fingers. 

“Sorry,” Jack said, aware that Mac was watching him closely and hoped that the word translated easy enough by reading his lips. 

Jack’s lips pressed together in concern as he smoothed blonde hair back and checked Mac’s ears. Both had a trail of dried, tacky blood that spoke of ruptured eardrums. 

“Headache?” Jack signed. 

Mac held his gaze for a long moment before answering as if gauging whether or not to reveal a potential weakness. Jack was as patient as he could be, allowing Mac the time to determine that he was there to help, not hurt. His patience paid off and he received a small nod of acknowledgement. Jack could only imagine the numerous other body aches and pains as a result of the explosion as well. 

“Okay, we’re going to do something about that real soon, but first…” Jack pulled a key from his pocket for the cuffs and carefully removed the cold metal from the young man’s wrists. Mac was stiff and sore, slowly bringing his arms from behind his back to settle in his lap. Without thinking Jack wrapped both of his hands around each wrist and gently massaged the abused area. He wasn’t so distracted that he didn’t feel Mac’s eyes on him. It was almost as if the memory of him was just out of reach…that Jack was familiar in some way but he couldn’t quite grasp it. As far as Jack was concerned that was a good sign so he let the kid look his fill and pretended not to notice. 

Jack gave Mac a heads up before giving the sign to the waiting medics who sidled up next to them with a gurney. Bozer and Riley had held back while the EMT’s did their more thorough examination but as soon as Mac was guided to a sitting position on the gurney they both crowded in as well to check on their teammate. They were all a little surprised when Mac’s eyes widened and he pulled Bozer into a hug and held on. 

“Well he certainly remembers you,” Jack commented. Bozer gave Jack a commiserating look over Mac’s shoulder. Jack wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. It stung a little bit if he was honest but Mac and Bozer had known each other since they were kids. He’d have been more worried if he hadn’t recognized Bozer. When Mac pulled back he immediately started signing and Bozer looked to Jack for interpretation. 

Jack huffed a small laugh. “He wants to know if you’re okay. If you’re hurt.” 

Bozer gave Mac such a fond look of exasperation that Jack couldn’t help but smile despite the circumstances. 

“Am I okay?” Bozer asked incredulously and shook his head. “I’m more worried about you, dude. Looks like you got your bell rung pretty hard there if you don’t remember these two.” Bozer indicated both Jack and Riley, correctly assuming that if Mac did not remember Jack then he didn’t remember Riley as well. “Let’s take care of that right now.” 

Jack signed for Bozer as he introduced both of them to Mac and watched as the kid studied them thoroughly. Riley was the epitome of a concerned and empathetic friend. Jack wasn’t sure what Mac saw when he looked at him but any lingering tension or uncertainty had vanished upon recognition of Bozer. 

“They are your friends. Your team. You can trust them with your life. I promise,” Bozer assured solemnly, picking up on the hint of vulnerability that Mac couldn’t quite hide. He didn’t know where he was, what had happened or who he could trust. Now he did. It was obvious that Mac took Bozer at his word and it offered a measure of comfort that Jack could only be grateful for. 

While the paramedics settled Mac on the gurney Jack gripped Bozer’s shoulder. “Good job, Boze.” The sincerity in his voice was not lost on the man and Bozer gave him a look that all too clearly indicated just how hard it must be on Jack that Mac didn’t remember him. A small commotion behind him had Jack quickly turning back to his partner as he struggled ineffectively against the restrictive straps the paramedics had tightened into place. Jack quickly took one of Mac’s flailing hands and curled closer to him, his free hand tapping his chin to draw Mac’s attention to his mouth. 

“Easy,” he said slowly, unable to sign because he needed both hands for the word. “Easy,” he repeated and then gave the one-handed sign for, “okay. It’s okay.” 

Mac held his gaze while the paramedics finished up and lifted the gurney to its full height. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Jack. 

“He may not remember you, Jack, but it’s obvious he trusts you,” Riley observed. 

“Yeah,” Jack’s voice was soft as he continued to hold Mac’s gaze, thumb gently stroking the hand in his grasp. “Some part of him remembers. We’ve just got to give that big brain of his time to catch up.” 

Thankfully the medical team was Phoenix and familiar with this particular team or they would not have been nearly so patient. 

“You riding with us?” Vasquez asked as they readied Mac for the transport back to the ambulance. 

“You know it,” Jack commented as Bozer bustled his way to Mac’s side one final time. He spoke as slow and direct as he could so that Mac would understand without Jack having to release his hand and interpret for him. 

“Riley and I will be right behind you,” Bozer indicated Riley off to the side and pretended to drive an imaginary steering wheel. It was enough for Mac to get the drift and he nodded his understanding. “We’ll see you soon.” 

It was a little awkward climbing into the ambulance without releasing Mac’s hand but Jack managed. Soon enough they were on their way and while Vasquez took the kid’s vitals Jack couldn’t help but notice Mac’s discomfort. He recalled the placement of the bump on the back of his head and slipped his free hand under his partner’s head. It was just enough to alleviate some of the pressure it appeared because the pull of pain at the corners of Mac’s eyes eased slightly. Not enough for Jack liking though. 

“You give him something for the pain?” he asked. 

“Doing so now,” Vasquez commented. “Just enough to take the edge off.” 

Had Mac been more with it he’d have been mortified by his staring. The kid couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him, even when the meds kicked in and those ridiculously long lashes began to flutter Mac never once looked away from Jack. 

“Little preoccupied there isn’t he?” Vasquez commented companionably. They were familiar with one another through Phoenix but that was about it. 

Jack looked at the EMT briefly before his eyes went back to Mac. “Just a little,” he agreed fondly. “He gets that way when he’s working through a puzzle. He’ll get there eventually.” 

The somewhat quiet and intimate bubble was broken when they pulled into the Phoenix med bay. Jack followed along as far as he could go but eventually he was pushed back out through the door to the waiting room. Matty was already there and Bozer and Riley arrived shortly thereafter. 

Mac slept for the next nine hours. 

The concussion and the hearing loss was the worst of it but the kid also had some spectacular bruising from being tossed into a building when the blast hit. He was going to be sore and tender for the next couple of weeks. Jack had stayed with him through the night, getting minimal sleep in the chair next to Mac’s bed. The next morning Bozer, Riley and Matty showed up with coffee and for updates on their teammate. Matty couldn’t stay long but Jack appreciated her presence. She was the director after all and had other teams and ops that required her oversight. Both Riley and Bozer settled in to keep Jack company and to wait for Mac to wake up. 

Mac woke in stages throughout the course of the day. At first he didn’t seem aware of their presence at all but eventually his eyes focused and locked tiredly on Jack at his side. Jack squeezed his hand gently and smoothed the hair back out of his face. Though he knew Mac could not hear him Jack spoke a steady stream of soft reassurances as the kid held his gaze almost desperately. Jack did his best not to get his hopes up but there was a measure of recognition in those baby blues that hadn’t been there the previous night. 

Jack attempted more than once to draw Mac’s attention to the others in the room by tilting his head and briefly breaking eye contact with Mac to connect with Bozer and Riley but the kid stubbornly continued to map his features even as it was obvious he was fighting to keep his eyes open once again. 

“He recognizes you, Jack,” Bozer said with a certainty that fueled Jack’s hope. 

“Maybe,” Jack unwilling to voice how badly he needed to believe that. Riley’s hand settled on his shoulder and squeezed briefly. 

Matty returned later that day and brought a change of clothes for Jack. She all but ordered him to leave Mac’s room long enough to take a shower. It was on the tip of Jack’s tongue to refuse but he was exhausted and did feel decidedly grungy. While he’d all but marinated himself in caffeine since Mac had turned up missing he knew a hot shower would revitalize him the way few things could. 

“Five minutes,” he agreed to. “I’ll be back in five minutes.” 

He didn’t even need to leave the med unit. There was a shower room just down the hall. In, out, change of clothes and he would be back at Mac’s bedside before the kid even knew he was gone. That was the plan. Apparently Mac had other ideas. Jack had no sooner gotten out of the shower and was pulling on a fresh pair of jeans when Bozer burst into the room. 

“Jack! We need you in Mac’s room, now!” 

Jack pulled his t-shirt on over his head as he followed Bozer out the door, his feet still bare as he made his way back to his partner. Mac was fully awake for the first time since they’d found him in the warehouse. He was sitting up in bed and obviously agitated as both Matty and Riley tried to calm him. When Mac reached for the IV inserted in his left hand in an attempt to pull it free, Jack was there in an instant. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there,” his hand covered Mac’s to halt his movement and grab his attention. It worked. Mac stilled instantly, eyes flying to Jack’s as Matty and Riley stepped back to allow Jack to settle on the bed at Mac’s side. “Let’s leave this right where it belongs, partner. There you go.” 

Mac allowed Jack to guide his hand away from the IV and noticeably relaxed at his presence. 

“He woke up and you weren’t here,” Riley explained. “He started to panic.” 

Of course, the one time Jack steps out of the room. Mac was noticeably calmer but his breathing was a little too fast, too heavy for Jack’s liking. Mac immediately started signing and it was so fast that Jack could barely track what he was saying… a combination of fear that something had happened to Jack and a mild scolding for not being there when he woke because Jack was _always_ there and…and…why couldn’t he hear anything?

Jack took both of Mac’s hands between his and halted the frenetic movement. Jack’s relief was so palpable that it must have shown on his face because Mac looked concerned for him…even as Jack could feel the other man tremble from the trauma he’d yet to recover from. Mac remembered him. He could see it in his eyes, the history of what they’d come to mean to each other. Jack wasn’t surprised by the sting of tears that threatened, even as he refuses to let them fall. Mac was the most important person in his life and the fact that for a time, Mac didn’t remember him…it had affected him more than he’d allowed himself to acknowledge. But now…the world that had suddenly tilted off its axis was once again in alignment. 

“I’m here now,” Jack spoke and signed at the same time, his voice so delicate and vulnerable that the others in the room almost felt as if they were intruding. “I’ve got you.” 

He’d barely gotten the words out and Mac was in his arms, Jack holding him as carefully as he could, mindful of his injuries but letting him know in no uncertain terms that he was just as affected. Mac shifted after only a few moments, not moving from Jack’s arms but looking over his shoulder at the other occupants of the room. He held out a hand to Bozer and then to Riley, both grateful for the chance to connect with their teammate and friend. Jack heard Riley sniffle softly over his shoulder and knew that she could see the return of Mac’s memory in his eyes as well. 

It didn’t take long for Mac’s energy to flag. Sleep was the best way to heal and a battered body demanded it despite the best efforts of its host. They held Mac closely as he faded and when Jack was certain he was out yet again he lowered the young man to his pillow and cradled the side of his face. His boy looked so young, so innocent in sleep, nothing like the competent man Jack knew him to be. 

Bozer gave a relieved sigh in the background. “He’s going to be okay.” 

“He will be, eventually,” Matty responded. 

They all turned to her with a questioningly look. 

“He didn’t recognize me,” she admitted. Jack had kind of forgotten she was there to be honest but Mac would have noticed her. 

“Give it some time, Matty,” he assured her. “He didn’t recognize me or Riles last night. 

It was another two days before Mac was released to Jack’s care. They took him home instead of to Jack’s place because he needed to be around familiar things. Mac still had moments where his mind would blank but it was mostly in relation to minor things such as suddenly not remembering his address or his cell phone number or how to use the microwave. It was disconcerting to all of them but Jack could track the slow progress of healing so did his best not to worry about it. 

Watching Mac sleep on the sofa now Jack could only be thankful that at the very least Mac remembered him. So long as they had each other everything else would fall into place. Mac had spent one day in his bedroom since they’d been home before migrating to the living room. His days and nights were all mixed up due to the amount of sleep he needed but for some reason he felt secluded in his room and Jack had helped him set up camp in the communal area of the house. Bozer was sound asleep in his room. Riley and Matty were both at home and presumably sleeping at this late hour as well while Jack contemplated the course his life would take if Mac never made it back into the field. The unknown was a lot less unsettling with the knowledge that it really didn’t matter what they did so long as Mac was at his side. 

Jack’s thoughts were interrupted as Mac whimpered in his sleep, a noise that never would have been allowed had the young man been conscious. They’d determined before leaving the med center that there was nothing wrong with Mac’s voice…he was just self-conscious about speaking when he couldn’t hear himself so Jack didn’t force the issue. He was already moving to Mac’s side when the young man startled awake with a gasp. 

“Hey, hey,” Jack cradled Mac’s face and gently forced him to meet his gaze. “Everything’s okay, your safe at home, I’m here.” 

It didn’t matter that Mac couldn’t hear him. Jack needed to say it, needed to comfort and reassure. At some point in his ramble Mac’s fingers brushed hesitantly over Jack’s lips and it was so unexpected that it effectively silenced him. He froze as Mac softly traced and explored, expressive blue eyes meeting his with subtle yet undeniable longing and uncertainty before drifting back to Jack’s mouth. It was so very clear what Mac wanted that Jack could do nothing but give it to him. 

Their lips met softly, carefully, a warm and gentle melding of mouths that was so delicate it belied the fierce devotion and dedication they held for each other. It was simple and sweet and filled with the kind of love that Jack had never thought possible for him once upon a time. He let Mac set the pace, pulling him in so their foreheads were touching when the kiss finally broke. 

“God, I love you,” he whispered brokenly, eyes closed. “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I’d lost you.” 

Mac pulled away, sensing the words but unable to hear them. Jack schooled his features as best he could, swallowing around the lump in his throat as Mac assessed his emotional state. After eyeing Jack for a few moments he signed,” Okay?” 

Jack’s smile was not the least bit feigned. “I’m good,” he signed, accompanying it with a nod. It was true for the most part. Mac was safe in his arms and that’s all that mattered. They still had Murdoc to deal with and Jack had _plans_ for that bastard, but those were thoughts for another day. 

Jack signed, “Time for meds.” 

Mac wasn’t happy about taking any type of medication but they’d learned the hard way if they didn’t stay ahead of the pain that it resulted in headaches and nausea that was almost debilitating. So Mac took them without complaint and trustingly as Jack placed them in his hand. 

“Think you can sleep some more?” Jack asked. 

Mac shrugged and then signed, “Too quiet.” 

There wasn’t much that Jack could do about that, but they had found something that helped Mac relax when the silence in his head was too much. 

“Story time?” Jack signed. 

Mac glanced at him sideways as if the offer was somehow a burden to Jack if he accepted. 

“Hey,” Jack hooked Mac’s chin gently and brought them face to face again. He made sure he had Mac’s full attention before signing. 

“Whatever you need, darlin’,” Jack insisted. “Anything. Let me do this for you.” 

Jack’s need to do something to bring Mac peace or comfort was clearly evident because Mac acquiesced without an argument, moving back to allow Jack room on the sofa. They settled with Jack on his back, Mac stretched out along his side with his hand over Jack’s heart and his head resting just above. He couldn’t hear Jack when he started talking but he could _feel_ the rumble of his voice and the strong and steady beat of Jack’s heart beneath his hand. 

For his part Jack had never had a problem talking a blue streak to anyone willing to listen. The plus side to this scenario is that he didn’t even need to make sense. He could switch topics mid discussion, sing song lyrics from his favorite country album and say any manner of things he’d never say if anyone was actually listening. Jack was damn tired himself so it stood to reason that whatever came out of his mouth would be complete nonsense. Considering he’d already said most of that out loud he was well on his way but he couldn’t help but duck his head and place a kiss on the top of Mac’s head as the kid slowly melted against him. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Jack said, uncharacteristically melancholy all of a sudden. “Never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you. Hell…I’d have already asked you to marry me if I thought there was a chance you’d say yes or that a guy like me actually deserved a happy ending.” 

Jack chuckled slightly but it was self-deprecating. Wishful thinking at best. 

“You deserve better than me, kid,” Jack said with a certainty that he truly believed. 

Unbeknownst to him, Bozer leaned against the wall at the end of the hall. He’d heard Jack’s voice and had gotten up just to make sure everything was okay with Mac. He’d rounded the corner just as Jack and Mac were getting comfortable on the sofa. He had half a mind to turn back around but to be honest he found Jack’s commentary more than a little amusing until it had turned honest to the point of morose. He crept quietly back down the hall as Jack’s voice turned to other things. Bozer gave no thought to the time as he grabbed his cellphone next to the bed and hit the speed dial for Riley. He felt slightly guilty when she answered with immediate concern. 

“Bozer? What’s going on? Is Mac okay?” she sounded fully awake by the time she finished her questions. 

“Mac’s fine,” Bozer reassured. “We’ve got another problem.” 

He spent the next couple of minutes filling her in, only to feel completely justified at listening in on Jack’s private conversation, when they came to the very same conclusion at the end of the call. 

“We’ve got work to do,” they said at exactly the same time. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head Jack and Mac have an established relationship but its new and hasn't been deeply defined, at least in words. So the kiss they share at the end is not necessarily a first kiss. Jack's thoughts at the end were not originally planned but sort of wrote themselves in. Let's just say they're in love with each other but don't necessarily realize the depths of the other's feelings quite yet. Of course Bozer and Riley will help them with that...


End file.
